Counter-Demon Force
The Counter-Demon Force is a government organization and group founded over twenty years ago, and the representative group of the human world. Their primary objective is the elimination of the demons which suddenly appeared during the Yamato Experiment, with Stephen as the founder of this organization. Purpose and History The Counter-Demon Force, as the name implies, was established to serve to functions: to act as the peace-keeping force against the creatures known as demons, and act as representatives for the human world, solidifying themselves as a singular faction than a supporting group. It was founded twenty years ago prior to the events of DxD: FINAL, ''led by a man named Stephen, shortly after the Yamato Experiment. Though the details are unclear about the experiment, it's failure had resulted in the appearance of demons, which, in turn, led to the founding of the Counter-Demon Force, where it's members were armed with weaponry designed to eliminate the threat, and proven combat ready. Within the year of it's founding, the group, which started out as a mere small band of individuals, became recognized by various governments, and was soon established as a world-wide government recognized, and funded, organization. Within time, they would learn about the other supernatural beings, such as the Devil Faction and the Angels, the latter of which would become more involved with the Counter-Demon Force. Both leaders of respective factions, Stephen and Michael, would come to agree on various matters, which would lead to the Church often cooperating with the Counter-Demon Force, leading to an established, if strained long-standing relationship, partially due to the former's beliefs. Ten years prior to the story, the Counter-Demon Force would come to butt heads with the ''Ring of Gaea, a group who believed in Social Darwinism and a Meritocracy: that only those with power should rule. Their first encounter was during an operation in the Okinawa Prefecture, where demon activity was particularly strong in that time. Counter-Demon Force members Hei Kamugaseki and Mai Itori encountered individuals dressed in crimson garb, and at their side were numerous demons. The red-clad summoners attacked them without provocation, which led to a bloody conflict with destroyed a majority of the surrounding area, the severe injuries of several civilians. The Ring of Gaea preached about the current order of the world being stagnant and frail, that the world was nothing but senile and corrupted, and should be reformed through the power of demons. This conflicted with the ideas and the current peace treaty with the other factions, which would lead to several conflicts and wars between the Ring of Gaea and other factions, mainly the CDF. Eight years later, leading two years before the main story, Hei learned of the existence of humans who had been killed, in some manner, and later revived, and later revealed themselves to be gifted with incredible, inhuman abilities. According to the information that they managed to uncover from old texts given to them by a more lenient member of the Church, it was possible for certain, powerful demons to revive humans, except they would be stripped of their humanity, into making them into something more: a being that could kill a god. By the events of the main story, the Counter-Demon Force would be searching for these mythical "god killers," determining whether or not they would be considered threats to the human world. Members * Stephen: the founder of the Counter-Demon Force, and the head researcher behind the Yamato Experiment. The details behind the experiment were unclear, but it had apparently went awry and ended in failure: and resulted in the existence of the demons. Though his existence is a mystery, even to the other high-ranking members of the Counter-Demon Force, he is a well-respected individual. Strangely, only few people have ever met Stephen, much less seen his face. The only ones who have seen him are Hei, Mai, Skins, Fujiwara, and Issei. He is also the one who developed the Demon-Summoning Program. * Hei Kamugaseki: a high-ranking official, and well-respected member. He is the leader of the S-0 Squad, which is known for it's high-success rate for overall dangerous missions, some even being suicidal in nature. He has been a member of ten years, but is considerably powerful, enough to face even powerful demons such as Lugh, Shiva, and Odin. Hei was also the one responsible for accepting Issei into the Counter-Demon Force, recognizing him as a "god killer," and therefore, useful to them. * Mai Itori: a high ranking official, and half-blooded youkai. She is the leader of Team DxD, a relatively new squad unit which was formed to handle the Kuoh Expedition. She was initially welcomed with hostility by the Counter-Demon Force, due to being a former member of the Khaos Brigade, and was exiled from the Youkai Faction by Yasaka, but thanks to the intervention of Skins, she was eventually accepted. She is among the few who are aware that Issei is the God Slayer of Dagda. * Skins: a veteran and founding member of the CDF, known for the numerous scars on his face. Never seen without his Demonica Suit, he was known by his nickname, "Skins the Indomitable," having slain many a powerful demon in the past. Alongside Fujiwara, the head developer and researcher of the Tech Department, Skins founded the Hunters Association, a small sub-group who welcomed outsiders who obtained the Demon Summoning App, but were not apart of the CDF. He is considered to be a father-figure to Issei, given his treatment towards the boy, though this is partially because Issei physically resembles his late son. * Fujiwara: a founding member of the CDF in his early teens, he is known for his technological knowhow and talent, being the one responsible for developing the COMP's designed to help recruits fight the demons, and the weapons that would eventually aid them. He, alongside Skins, a veteran warrior and good friend, founded the Hunters Association, a small sub-group who welcomed outsiders who obtained the Demon Summoning App, but were not apart of the CDF. He is among the few who are aware that Issei is the God Slayer of Dagda. * '''Issei Hyoudou: '''a young teenager, and a survivor of the Cataclysm. He is a hardcore pervert with an unhealthy fascination for women's breasts, and was a member of Kuoh's infamous "Perverted Trio," a group of the most perverted and hated men in the entire school. After a date gone wrong, Issei was revived by the mysterious being known as Dagda, who warned him that returning to life would result in his normal life being ripped away from him. After the Cataclysm, Issei is recruited into the Counter-Demon Force by Hei Kamugaseki, and later enters to the Trainee Regiment Program in order to hone his abilities. Afterwards, he is made into a member of Team DxD. Issei is Dagda's God Slayer, and the god killer of the human world. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:DemonsAnarchy